Nightmares
by Kira Sema
Summary: After Gwen and Kevin left Bellwood Ben feels depressed. Not only because he lost his cousin, but he lost his old boyfriend to his cousin. On top of that his argument with Rook is getting to him. He's been having nightmares so much that he couldn't sleep and he hasn't been eating. How does his new partner Rook help him through this? (BRoken/with mention of Bevin) (Sequel is now up!)
1. Ben's POV

**This plot bunny has been bugging me for like the last 24 hours so I thought I'd get it out and type it. I don't know why I have this fetish of doing stuff like this. XD I haven't seen all of Omniverse so if some things are wrong sue me… :P Sorry if there's any OOCness! I feel like that argument between Rook and Ben might've taken a toll on him… We need to speak of it! **

**Warning: Broken, AKA Ben/Rook, and a little mention of Bevin. (Ben/Kevin)**

_Italics are thoughts/dreams_

* * *

**Ben's POV**

_I should've been over them being gone, but I wasn't. Don't get me wrong I loved having Rook as my partner, and maybe something more, but all the adventures that Gwen, Kevin and I were on in the span of a year were in my head. I can't believe Kevin ditched me for my cousin…again. I should've expected this from Kevin. We were off and on all the time, but it was secret so no one but the two of us knew. Ever since he and Gwen left, I haven't been sleeping and I barely ate. _

* * *

I got out of my room for the day. Threw on my white hoodie and left my house to meet Rook at Plumber's HQ. I didn't even bother looking at myself in the mirror. I knew I would have horrible bags underneath my eyes from the lack of sleep. I knew I was skinner from before since I barely ate. I didn't need to be reminded of it. I hope that there wasn't much for Rook and I to do today since I wasn't feeling up to it. When I got to Plumber's HQ, I ran into Grandpa.

"Have you seen Rook around?" I asked trying not to sound tired.

He must've known how tired I was since he gave me a look of concern.

Rook then came from around the corner and came to us.

"Magister Tennyson do we have anything to do today?" Rook asked.

He was super polite but that's what I liked about him. We were total opposites but I loved that. He was able to keep me grounded.

"No you two should take the day off. We'll handle everything if something goes wrong." Grandpa said before walking away.

I knew he was talking about me when he said that.

"So Ben what do you want to do today since we have the day off? Go to Mister Smoothie's?" Rook asked.

I just shrugged and went towards his truck. I hopped in the truck and just sat there wait for Rook to start driving. I honestly didn't care what we did as long as I wouldn't fall asleep. Rook got in his side and started driving out of HQ. I glanced at Rook for a moment and then he made eye contact with me. I turned back since I didn't want him seeing me like this. I had my elbow on the door and was looking out the window. That argument that was supposed to be acting was getting to me. Rook was right I could only save the universe if I had others to help me. I didn't care at first since it was supposed to be only acting but when Rook said it wasn't…

Everytime I fell asleep I would always be in trouble and I couldn't save myself. No one would come and save me since they were the enemy in it. I know it wouldn't happen in real life but if you had nightmares of the people you loved hurting you how would you feel? How would you feel if your ex was injuring you? It would always be Kevin causing me pain. Not just with physical, most of the time in the nightmare he would be doing mental abuse. Calling me horrible names and bragging about that he loves Gwen. In the nightmare Gwen would normally be smiling and laughing.

* * *

"_Oh Benji I never loved you. I was only using you to get closer to Gwen." I heard Kevin say while smiling evilly._

"_Oh Kevin you're so funny." Gwen said laughing. _

_No, this couldn't have been happening again… Them laughing at my face while I'm down… _

"_You are the most worthless person I have ever laid my eyes on. You're stupid and shouldn't even be the savior of the universe." Kevin's voice said. _

"_Shu-shut up." I said stuttering._

"_Oh is little Benji scared? What the great savior of the universe is scared of some bad boy." Kevin's voice said laughing. "If it weren't for me and your cousin you wouldn't be a savior of anything. You'd be just some scared, insecure little kid." _

"_No. Leave me alone!" I screamed._

"_Ben!" I heard a worried voice scream._

"_Get away!" I screamed. _

_I didn't need anyone else tormenting me in my nightmare. _

"_BEN!" The same voice said again. _

_I felt like I was being shaken._

* * *

I quickly shot my eyes open. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I looked around and saw I was lying in a bed and not Rook's truck. I looked and saw Rook kneeling on the side of the bed shaking my shoulder. We must've been at Rook's apartment.

"Ben?" Rook asked worriedly.

My face was wet and I realized that I was crying. I just threw myself at Rook. I didn't care if he'd ask questions I just needed someone to comfort me. I put my arms around his waist and my head in his chest. A few seconds later he hugged me back and was rubbing my back.

"You were right, everyone was right I'm just some cocky kid who could never have saved anyone without someone else helping me." I wept out. "If it wasn't for the way I was acting Kevin would've never left me."

"I didn't mean-," Rook said trying to interrupt me.

"No you were right don't try and deny it. It's just a matter of time before you ditch me like Kevin did…" I said sadly.

* * *

_He didn't even bother giving me a proper goodbye. He just told me last minute that he was going with her. Didn't he care how I felt? It's painful to think about it. Everytime I'm not busy with anything I always think of it. _

* * *

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Rook wiping the tears of my face with his hand.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright," Rook started to sing.

I've never heard Rook sing until now but he wasn't that bad.

"Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry." He sang while grabbing one of my hands. "For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."

I could feel my face getting hot. I knew I was blushing while he sang.

"You have a good singing voice you know that right?" I said sleepily.

I didn't get to hear his response since I fell asleep in the warmth of Rook's chest.

* * *

_We were all in a room. It seemed like it was a party since there was a bunch people and loud music. I looked at what I was wearing and it was my normal clothes. I recognized most of these people. They were old and new friends of mine. Based on the music I was guessing it was a Christmas Party. I looked over and saw that Rook was coming towards me. Then someone else came over towards us before we could talk._

"_Mistletoe!" A peppy girl voice said while hanging mistletoe above us and running away._

_I blushed a deep red at that._

"_What is this mistletoe?" Rook asked._

"_Um…When someone puts mistletoe between two people they have to kiss…" I said nervously. "It's kind of a Christmas tradition…." _

_Everyone was staring at us waiting for us to kiss. The two of us just stared at each other scared to make the first move. I decided that I had to do it. I went on my tippy toes, leaned my face towards his, and closed my eyes. Then put my lips on his and put my arms around him. After a few seconds, I felt him kissing back and do the same. I never thought it would feel this good to kiss Rook. Then we-_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open because of a loud beeping noise.

"Ugh… really?" I asked annoyed.

I looked around and saw I was on the bed again but I felt something warm right next to me. I looked up and saw it was Rook. Both of us were on our sides but still in our regular clothes so I know nothing happened. I was just sleeping.

"Morning sleepyhead." Rook said smiling.

I blushed hard. I was sleeping in the same bed as Rook. I can't believe I'm saying this but that was the best sleep I've gotten in weeks. I would have to thank Grandpa Max for giving us the day off. I didn't realize until now that my left hand was gripped onto Rook's wrist. I quickly let go of his wrist.

"Oh…sorry Rook." I said trying not to blush.

"It's fine." He said.

How could he be so cool about this? Oh right he doesn't know much about human emotions…

"So what was your dream about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Well I heard you moaning my name so…" He said.

"…It was nothing…" I said.

"Sure it was…" He said not convinced.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked trying to get off topic.

Rook just shrugged. I looked out the window and it was nighttime already.

"Is it bad that I'm still tired?" I asked laughing a little bit.

"Am I supposed to answer or is this a rhetorical question?" He asked.

"I guess both." I said laughing a little.

"Not really. It looked like you haven't slept well in a while so I would image you would still be tired." He said.

"Would you mind staying here with me?" I begged.

"Who can say no to that face?" He asked.

I smiled and decided to go back to sleep but before I did I took a risk in something.

"Night Rook. Love ya." I said while blushing.

I felt Rook kiss the top of my head.

"Love ya to Ben." He said before I fell asleep smiling and blushing.

* * *

**The song that Rook was singing was "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. And it's finally done! But I have a surprise for all of you readers. While you're read this, I am typing this story in Rook's POV! :D I didn't feel like switching back and forth from Ben to Rook so I'll do that. :D I'm actually looking forward to it. I do promise some Broken moments in it though. Some stuff that Rook did while Ben was sleeping like a little angel. XD It will be cuteness I promise ya. :) I don't know if i'll do a sequel... I'll let ya know in Rook's chapter. XD**


	2. Rook's POV

**Hey guys :D Now as I said in the first chapter this is the same story but just in Rook's POV! This is not another chapter for Nightmares. Enough of my notes I'll see ya'll at the bottom. Sorry for OOCness…. DX**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I was at Plumber's HQ waiting for Ben to meet me here. I knew he would be late. He always is. I turned around the corner and saw Ben with Magister Tennyson and they were talking. I walked over to them.

"Magister Tennyson do we have anything to do today?" I asked.

I looked down for a moment and saw Ben staring up at me.

"No you two should take the day off. We'll handle everything if something goes wrong." Max said before walking off.

I knew that he was talking about Ben since he wasn't looking to good. No matter how much he was hiding it he was skinner and he had horrible bags under his eyes.

"So Ben what do you want to do today since we have the day off? Go to Mister Smoothie's?" I asked trying to get Ben to smile.

When I first met Ben, he was normally in a good mood. There was this spark in his eye that I could never get out of my head. Whether it was because we were fighting aliens or he was bragging about saving the universe. It did get annoying but I only listened since he was happy anytime he said that, but lately he hasn't been his usual self and I was worried.

Ben just shrugged and went towards my truck. He hopped in the front seat while I went in the driver's side. I started to drive out of the HQ. While driving I could tell that Ben looked at me so I looked back and he quickly turned back ashamed. He probably didn't want me seeing him like this. Then I turned back to the road. It was too late I figured something was wrong a few days ago. I just never said anything because I thought that if something was wrong he'd tell me.

I glanced at Ben again and saw that he had his elbow on the door and was glaring outside the window. I then paid attention to the road again. I couldn't stare at Ben and risk a car accident. I didn't know why but everytime I looked at him I got a tingly feeling inside my stomach.

"So Ben where are we heading?" I asked.

He didn't respond. I was about to shake his shoulder until I heard soft snoring coming from him. It was cute that he fell asleep and he was snoring. I turned my truck the other way and headed towards my apartment. It wasn't a long drive but I didn't mind taking the long route. I ruffled his hair a little bit but not enough for him to feel it. I know what Ben would say in this moment.

"_I should've never taught you that Rook." _

* * *

I was glad that he did teach me it. Now I was able to show my affection for him a little bit. It might not be much but I found it cute. We were at my apartment about 10 minutes later. I parked the truck in the parking lot. I went over to Ben's side, picked him up bridal style, and carried him inside. I hoped that I wouldn't see anyone since that would raise questions. Luckily, we got to my apartment without anyone seeing us. I unlocked the door and went inside. I decided to go to my room and put Ben on my bed. I gently put him on the bed and kissed the top of his head. It was lucky that he was asleep and couldn't feel it or he would ask questions. Secretly I've had a small crush on Ben. I wouldn't show it though since he probably wouldn't want me as his partner anymore if he knew that.

I knelt down by the bed and just watched him sleep. It was somewhat creepy I will admit but this was the only time I can look at him and he wouldn't ask questions. I saw how his chest would go up and down from breathing. I heard his little snores. It was all cute until I looked at his face. His face was scrunched up like he was hurt.

"No. Leave me alone!" I heard Ben scream while his eyes were still closed.

I decided to try to get him up now since this had to be a nightmare.

"Ben!" I screamed worriedly.

I saw some tears coming out of Ben's eyes. I guess this nightmare was worse than I realized.

"Get away!" He screamed as if he was scared.

"BEN!" I screamed worriedly again while shaking him.

He shot his eyes open. He looked around the room and he was confused for a moment. He must've realized that he fell asleep and was on my bed and not in my truck. Then he looked at me and saw what I was doing. I quickly removed my hand and blushed a little bit.

"Ben?" I asked worriedly looking at him.

He realized he was crying and looked at me for a moment. Then he threw himself at me. He put his arms around me and his head in my chest. I hugged him back and rubbed his back.

"You were right, everyone was right I'm just some cocky kid who could never have saved anyone without someone else helping me." He wept out. "If it wasn't for the way I was acting Kevin would've never left me."

"I didn't mean-," I said trying to interrupt him.

I knew he was referring to that argument we had.

"No you were right don't try and deny it. It's just a matter of time before you ditch me like Kevin did…" He said sadly.

"I would never ditch you Ben." I whispered.

I don't think he noticed what I said. He looked up in surprise when I started wiping away his tears with my hand. Maybe singing would make him feel better. I didn't know what kinds of songs he liked so I just sang a song that was always on the radio.

"Come stop you crying it will be alright," I sang.

Ben looked up to me while I started to sing.

"Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry." I said while grabbing one of his hands. "For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."

I looked down at Ben and saw him blushing.

"You have a good singing voice you know that right?" He said sleepily.

I was about to respond but I felt Ben's body go numb and he fell on to my chest. I picked him up again and put him on the bed. I was starting to get tired to. I was about to go sleep on the couch but Ben grabbed my wrist in his sleep. I guess I was sleeping in the same bed as Ben. I hope that things wouldn't be awkward when he woke up. As soon as I got into the bed, Ben turned to the side and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Rook." I heard him mumble in his sleep.

"I love you to." I said.

He probably didn't even know he said that to me since I could see his eyes still closed and his soft little snores. There was a timer by the bed. I turned it to 30 minutes and set it to go off then. I put my chin on top of Ben's head and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in the park with Ben next to me. We were walking around and holding hands. I looked around and saw all pink and red. I was guessing this was the earth's celebration of Valentine's Day and Ben and I were celebrating it. I saw couples all around us kissing and showing their affection._

"_So how is this supposed to work?" I asked._

"_Well Valentine's Day is where couples show their affection for each other and they either hold hands, let we're doing, kissing, or giving their partner a present." Ben explained. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? I would've got you something." I said._

"_Nah it's fine. I wasn't expecting anything." He said._

"_Oh really?" I asked with a smirk._

_I bent down and pecked him on the lips. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day Ben." I said smiling. _

_He was blushing after I did that._

"_Th-Thanks." He stuttered._

_I just smiled as a response. _

"_How's this for a present?" He asked with a smirk while pecking my cheek._

"…_Mine was better." I said smiling and blushing._

"_Whatever Rook." He said._

* * *

A loud beep startled me out of the dream. I heard Ben moaning my name a little before he got up.

"Ugh… really?" I heard Ben ask annoyed.

I quickly moved my head so he wouldn't know what I did. He looked around again and stared at me. He noticed that we were in the same bed but with our clothes on.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said smiling.

It wasn't really morning anymore but it worked. It was silly how Ben was always trying to hide him blushing from me. I could always tell when he blushed. It wasn't that hard to figure out. He noticed that he was still grabbing my wrist. He quickly let go.

"Oh…sorry Rook." He said trying not to blush.

"It's fine." I said.

I acted cool about this before I dropped a bombshell.

"So what was your dream about?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He stuttered.

Oh, he was so cute when he got all nervous and stuttered.

"Well I heard you moaning my name so…" I said trying to get it out of him.

"…It was nothing…" He said.

"Sure it was…" I said not convinced.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked trying to dodge my question.

I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know what time it was. I looked out the window and noticed it was dark out.

"Is it bad that I'm still tired?" He asked while laughing a little bit.

"Am I supposed to answer or is this a rhetorical question?" I asked not knowing if he was serious.

"I guess both." He said laughing a little.

"Not really. It looked like you haven't slept well in a while so I would image you would still be tired." I said.

Ben looked up at me.

"Would you mind staying here with me?" He begged with a puppy dog face.

"Who can say no to that face?" I asked.

He smiled at me and got comfortable by leaning in my chest.

"Night Rook. Love ya." He said while blushing.

I was shocked that he said that. I kissed the top of his head.

"Love ya to Ben." I said before he fell asleep.

I felt him go limp after I said that. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"No one will hurt you. Not if I'm there to stop it." I said before falling back asleep with thoughts of Ben and me in my head.

* * *

**And that's the end of Rook's POV! :D I hope you loved those cute moments. ^_^ So about a sequel? Well I don't think so. Why? I'm horrible at making sequels but if I do, I do. I will do more Broken one shots I can promise that. I am writing another one but I decided to do this one first. XD I didn't want Rook having the same dream as Ben so I did a Valentine's Day one. XD The most romantic holiday there is! (Unless you're single and the person you love flirts with everyone but you…) **


End file.
